Dark Woods Circus APH Ver!
by Mayuki konan-chan
Summary: Ditengah hutan tempat itu berdiri. menunjukkan apapun yang dapat membuat mu terpukau. masuk dan lihatlah kami...FAIL AT SUMMARY


Halo, Mayuki kembali ngasih fic horror lagi nih~ idenya dapet waktu lagi nonton Pv vocaloid yang Dark Woods Circus. Maaf ya gak bisa lanjutin HGS. Gak ada ide~-plakplakplak-. ah, well, ini songfic pertama saya loh~ -gadaygnanya-. Selamat membaca. Kalau mau, sambil denger lagunya biar lebih enak gitu~

Disclaimer :

-HiMaruya lah yang berhak atas hetalia dan seluruh charanya

-Dark Woods Circus = performed by Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len beserta Shion Kaito

Genre : Horror and slight gore

Warning : OOC Maybe, Misstypo or typo maybe, horror kurang kerasa, dll

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dark Woods Circus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mayuki Konan-chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang anak kecil tengah berjalan-jalan di tengah kota kecil di Italia. Ditengah hirup pikuk kota itu, sang anak melihat dua orang kembar. Kedua kembar itu memakai baju yang tersambung. Keduanya berambut pirang dan memakai kacamata. Yang membedakan adalah sebuah rambut yang mencuat dan warna mata mereka. Yang satu mamiliki mata biru dan rambutnya yang mencuat ke atas. Dia sedang membawa banyak balon. Sedangkan satunya memiliki mata ungu dan rambut yang mencuat ke bawah. Ia membawa semacam selembaran.

"ini untukmu. Jangan lupa, datang ya nanti malam. Kami akan memberikan pertunjukkan spektakuler di sana" mereka mendekati anak kecil itu seraya memberinya balon beserta selembaran itu. Tanpa di sadari anak itu, sebuah senyum misterius ditunjukkan oleh salah satu diantara mereka.

"Vee~?" anak itu tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh kedua orang itu. Dia lalu menatap kepergian kedua orang asing itu. mereka pergi meninggalkan jejak merah. Ia lalu membaca apa yang tertera di selembaran yang baru saja diberikan.

**Come and watch us on Hetalia Circus**

**Place : Inside Dark Woods Forest**

_Sepertinya menarik, vee~_ pikir anak itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, anak itu langsung mengikuti jejak merah. Tanpa sadar, balon yang dipegangnya lepas dan pergi entah kemana.

_Deep into the forest_

_Far far in the back that way_

_There is a circus_

"kok…jauh…sih…vee" anak itu kelelahan. Tak menyangka kalau sirkus itu benar-benar di dalam Hutan Dark Woods. Walau begitu, ia tetap senang dan senyumnya semakin merekah saat ia lihat ia sudah sampai di depan sebuah tenda sirkus.

_The Chairman with big eyes_

_And ten meters tall_

Di tengah kelamnya malam, terlihat sebuah mahluk setinggi sepuluh meter beserta seringainya yang menyeramkannya dan juga matanya yang bersinar terang. Tak lupa topi merah dan pita yang tersemat di lehernya. Dia muncul dan menghilang begitu saja tanpa di sadari anak itu.

_All the Cast is jolly_

_Their forms are rather strange_

Dirinya yang tengah mendekat kearah tenda sirkus itu, tertutup bayangan hitam. Ia lalu melirik keatas. Ia melihat dua orang yang sungguh tinggi. Mereka terlihat senang. Yang satu adalah wanita dengan rambut platinum blonde yang memakai pita putih dan memakai sebuah gaun berwarna senada. Satu lagi seorang wanita dengan rambut pendek pirang dan sebuah pita biru yang melekat di sisi kanan rambutnya serta baju layaknya seorang Cast di sirkus-sirkus.

_But its so fun!_

_The Dark Woods Circus_

Walau semuanya terlihat aneh, anak itu tetap senang.

"Ah, sial. Aku tak bawa uang, vee. Gimana nih?" sang anak kebingungan saat sadar dia tak membawa uang sepeser pun. Dia hampir putus asa. Tapi, dia beruntung saat ia menemukan sebuah lubang di salah satu sisi tenda sirkus. _Lumayan, tidak bayar_ pikirnya. Ia menyaksikan apa saja pertunjukan di dalam tenda itu

_One with two head_

_A deformed diva_

_A blue beast that love to eat things cold_

Ia lihat semuanya. Kembar yang waktu itu memberinya balon dan selembaran yang ternyata dalam satu tubuh tapi 2 kepala. Seorang diva yang cantik dengan rambut hitam ponytail dan memiliki suara yang indah. Tetapi, ia memiliki sepasang kaki kambing sebagai tumpuan ia berdiri.

"dan inilah yang terbaik di sirkus kami, The Blue Beast!" setelah sang Chairman mengatakan itu, muncul seorang laki-laki dengan rambut platinum blonde dan memakai baju layaknya orang gila. Dia lalu ditaruh di tengah-tengah panggung. Tiba-tiba, ada seorang lagi yang dipaksa masuk. Seringai lapar muncul di wajah sang blue beast. Ia lalu berdiri seraya mengejar se seorang yang tadi dipaksa masuk.

"A-ampun! Ja-ngan bu-bunuh aku!" orang itu berusaha menghindar dari kejaran sang blue beast sembari menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tapi, sang blue beast yang tak mengenal ampun segera menerjang 'mangsanya' dan mengoyak kulit sang mangsa sampai organ-organya terlihat. Ia menikmati santapannya dengan lahap tanpa memedulikan syal yang ia pakai terkotori akan darah.

Sang anak terpaku. Ia sangat ketakutan dengan apa yang dilakukan sang blue beast pada mangsanya. Dia lalu melihat kearah belakang panggung.

_Does anyone wish that I were alive, so undesirable I am in this body?_

_Why do you look at me like that?_

_This face that is rotting_

_Its painful, its painful, and it cant be helped _

_She said it_

Terlihat sang diva dikurung dalam sebuah kerangkeng. Mata coklatnya yang tertutup dengan sebuah kacamata, mengalirkan bulir-bulir air hangat. Kacamata yang ia pakai dilepas oleh seseorang. Ia menodongkan kepalanya.

"sudahlah. Ini memang apa yang harus kita lakukan" kata sang mata biru. Ia yang melepas kacamata sang diva.

"benar yang dikatakan al" kata kembarannya.

"tapi, sangat menyakitkan memiliki tubuh seperti ini" katanya seraya menangis.

"kami semua tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Karena kita semua…sama. Dan…" lalu, wajah mereka tertutup oleh bebungaan yang melumat wajah mereka secara perlahan.

_but still, we continue this circus  
>(Forever!)<em>

"…meskipun begitu. Kita harus terus melanjutkan sirkus ini, kan?" sang mata ungu meneruskan kalimat kembarannya yang diakhiri senyuman mengerikan. Dari dalam tenda, tanpa disadari anak itu sebuah seringai mengerikan muncul dan menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

_It's fun, so fun!_

_This circus is so fun_

" Matthew, Alfred! Kalian ayo ke panggung!" seru sang chairman. Kedua kembar itu bergegas ke panggung dan memberikan lawakan dengan seringai menyeramkan khas kedua kembar itu.

_Rotten fruit, to dissolve my eyes_

_My skin festers, reflected on my eyes_

Sang anak kecil melihat seorang albino yang tergantung di dekat mayat seseorang yang ditaruh begiru saja diantara buah-buahan busuk, sebusuk bau yang tercium dan wajah mereka yang sudah terkikis. Dimulai dari kulit wajah sampai mata lenyap begitu saja digantikan dengan meraka yang telah menjadi mayat yang telah membusuk.

_I want to die, want to die_

Meskipun mereka tahu sesakit apa meereka disini, mereka selalu merasakan sakit itu, tetap saja mereka terus menunggu bagian meraka. Untuk mati.

_Get me out of here, please_

_It is impossible for anyone to say and feel_

Anak itu melihat sang diva berusaha keluar dari kerangkeng dengan tatapan iba. Ia ingin. Ingin pergi ke sana dan membuka kerangkeng itu dan menyelamatkan sang diva. Tapi apa daya? Iya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tanpa ia sadari, didinya diintai oleh salah satu Cast. Yaitu, Cast yang memakai pita biru di sisi kanan rambutnya. Anak itu tak menyadari dirinya akan menjadi korban selanjutnya dari sirkus itu.

"eh?" ia merasa sepertinya ada seseorang di belakangnya.

"sia-GYAAAAA" anak itu berteriak histeris. Semuanya menjadi hitam. Gelap.

Esoknya…

Kota gempar akan hilangnya satu anak lagi di kota. Memang, dari semenjak 6 tahun lalu, tiap setahun sekali ada satu anak hilang. Tahun pertama, seorang anak perempuan dari keluarga kaya Zwingli. Kedua, seorang anak keturunan China dengan marga Wang. Tahun ketiga, gadis dari keluarga pengusaha yang terkenal akan kecantikannya. Keempat, sang kakak angkat dari sang gadis pengusaha yang berusaha mencari adiknya itu berakhir sama dengan adiknya, menghilang entah kemana. Tahun kelima cukup menggemparkan. Karena sepasang kembar kali ini yang mengilang. Dan terakhir, anak yang selalu ceria dan selalu inin tahu dari kekuarga Vargas yang terkenal.

Ditengah hirup pikuk kota, seorang anak yang memakai baju seorang pesulap di sirkus tengah membagikan sebuah selembaran. Wajahnya yang polos bak malaikat, terganti dengan seringai menakutkan.

_(It's fun)_

.

.

.

Gyaaaaaaaaa. Fic apa ini -headbang- saya gak bisa bikin yang lebih serem lagi… sense of horror saya turun drastis sedangkan sense of gore saya melonjak. jadi cuma bagian gorenya doang saya nyambungnya. Jadi maaf ya klo jelek. Ini juga fic perdana saya setelah UN kls 6 yang menyiksa. Tapi… review please? Saya hanya butuh ripiu saja~ flame diterima dengan pukulan pipa seorang Russia.


End file.
